Thriller Night
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: ST.FABERRY. Spoilers: nothing past THE POWER OR MADONNA. Quinn finds herself in a frightening situation when forced to be alone with Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James


**Title::..**Thriller Night

**Spoilers::..**_The Power of Madonna_

**Rating::..**MA for coarse language and adult themes

**Genre::..**Supernatural and drama

**Characters::..**Quinn, Rachel and Jesse

**Pairing::..**St. Faberry

**Author's Note::..**This fic comes from my need for there to be more St. Fabray in the world, sometime toward the end of season one I wrote down a prompt for myself to write a supernatural fic for the pairing. Then last week when I looked to the prompt I decided to turn it into a St. Faberry fic due to the fact that I've recently become a little hooked to Faberry.

No big surprise that I used lines from Michael Jackson's epic song _Thriller_ for the title and tagline, the man's a freakin' genius and deserves such recognition at any chance I get. _Thriller_ is one of my favourite music videos (ILY '80's silliness) and so I have Quinn watching it in the final scene of the fic. For you people who have a life outside of Michael Jackson (psh, if you can call it a life) and don't recognize the name Ola Ray, she is the Playboy Bunny who played Michael's girlfriend in the video. I hope you guys are surprised by the very end of the fic; I took a cue from the storyline of _Thriller _and tried to give y'all a little mindfuck at the end, enjoy!

Also, for you eagle-eyed readers I have hidden a quote from my favourite vampire movie of all time somewhere within the fic. See if you can pick which line I've stolen and from which movie :D

**Summary::..**_No one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike,_ Quinn finds herself in a frightening situation when forced to be alone with Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry's house was exactly how Quinn had always imagined it. It was a suitable castle for the teenage girl who acted like a princess. The perfectly kept lawn was an almost-supernaturally bright green. There was an antique lantern sitting beside a bench covered in colourful and plump pillows. There was no doubt to be kept concerning the two men raising a daughter together; the décor of the house was Martha Stewart's wet-dream. Despite all of the extravagance the two men covered their home in they were very kind. They welcomed Quinn warmly into their house, pointing her up to Rachel's bedroom after offering her something to drink and some freshly baked cookies to eat. They were the perfect American family. Seeing how great everything was here made Quinn's heart ache. After her dad's affair she and her mom had moved into a gross apartment. She was only a visitor in this life. She politely declined to take a cookie, not allowing herself to get too comfortable here.<p>

As she mounted the long staircase thunder rumbled threateningly over-head. The steps seemed never-ending and the ball of dread in her stomach didn't make the journey any easier. For the upcoming week in Glee Club Mr Schuester had forced her to sing with Rachel. He'd had a brilliant epiphany of putting singers of different capabilities together; he thought this was how they could learn from each other. He put Rachel, the undisputed Star of the Glee Club, with Quinn who was much less confident in her singing abilities. Rachel insisted they must win (Quinn hadn't been told it was a competition) and so she demanded Quinn practise with her over the weekend. After being kicked off the Cheerios and losing her relationship with Finn there wasn't much she had to do to fill her weekends. Glee Club was all she had left in her life, wanting to do her best was only natural.

It wasn't difficult to pick out which room belonged to Rachel. There was a huge, glittering gold star with her name printed across the middle mounted on a pink door, which lie open. Timidly Quinn began to the door. She stepped carefully down the well-lit hallway. She reached the archway and took in a deep breath before stepping forward.

Her first sight of Rachel reminded her why she hadn't wanted to come. Rachel was sitting on her bed with Jesse pressed against her front, his face buried in her neck. Quinn had known Jesse was going to be here. He had been standing alongside Rachel when she had informed Quinn of the practise and he had offered to come along too, to help keep Rachel in line so Quinn wouldn't try to kill her. All along she had dreaded his presence. She hated watching them make eyes at each other during Glee Club; she didn't want to waste her weekend on it as well.

Quinn didn't say anything to alert them of her presence. Extremely embarrassed she stood in the corner of Rachel's bedroom. Quinn's throat was clenched tight as she found herself unable to look away. It had been so long since she had been engaged in an intimate moment. She watched how close their bodies were, revisiting a faint memory of experiencing Puck's body heat. Jesse was sucking hungrily at Rachel's neck, her eyelids fluttering as her breathing laboured. Quinn could only imagine how wonderful it felt.

Rachel's eyelids kept fluttering until finally they opened fully. Her eyes were glazed, flickering around the room. She spotted Quinn, staring from the corner. Confusion marked Rachel's features; she blinked several times, focusing. "Quinn…" Quinn cast her eyes down. "Quinn…" Rachel's face was pale and she appeared unable to pull away from Jesse. "Quinn…"

Jesse pulled away from her neck; his face was blocked from Quinn's view by Rachel's head. "Usually when we do this you say my name."

Rachel raised a limp arm to point in Quinn's direction. "Quinn's here."

"Oh, so she is."

A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the room. Jesse's face lit-up and this allowed Quinn to see the liquid beard he wore. It was deep red in colour. His lips were red as if he were wearing lip stick. Quinn felt queasy at his appearance. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out what the liquid was. The consistency and colour made it very obvious. The final puzzle piece fell into place in her mind when she saw Rachel place a tissue to her neck; if it had been a hickey she wouldn't need a tissue.

Quinn felt a scream building in her chest. "What the fu-…?" Something zipped past her and the door slammed shut, silencing her. Before she could turn to see who was at the door a hand was clamped down over her mouth. She was too frightened to move. It was now that she realized Jesse's form was missing from the bed.

"Just relax Quinn, there's no need to scream and make everyone worried over nothing." His voice, as smooth as silk, whispered into her ear.

"He's right, it's nothing." Rachel agreed. "Why don't you come in and we'll talk about Glee Club?"

Quinn was released from Jesse's superhuman grip. She stumbled forward. "I don't want to talk about Glee Club."

"Then what would you like to talk about?" He inquired casually as he locked the door.

She slowly turned to face him. She watched him drag a finger through the blood, before sucking it off happily. "You're a…" Her stomach was curling and twisting. "You're a…"

"Vampire." He provided.

Rachel got up and moved to Jesse's side. "But a nice vampire. The Disney Prince version of a vampire."

He smiled to her. "Thank you. I'm gonna go wash my face."

"Okay." She agreed, watching him until the bathroom door shut.

Quinn latched on to Rachel's wrist. "Quick, while he's in there we can get out of here. We'll be okay, I've got my car."

"I don't want to leave." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, your boyfriend is a vampire." Quinn hissed.

"I know and I like it." Rachel informed her, causing her jaw to drop open. "At first it was a little frightening but now it's attractive. Immortal love. Playing with death like this, it has a way of making you feel alive."

"You're a freak." Quinn spat in her face. She spun around, walking over to the window. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass. The clouds had opened up and rain was ravaging Ohio.

The bathroom door opened. "Have you girls decided what song you're going to sing?"

"We were just about to talk about that actually." Rachel said. "Right Quinn?"

"No." She didn't want to go along with this madness. "I was just about to leave actually."

"You don't have to go." Jesse said, getting off the bed. "I know how lonely you've been."

This made her pause. She could have easily unlocked the door and left all of this behind her. "What?"

"It's okay; you don't have to lie anymore." He said, approaching her slowly. "I know all about that empty feeling you have inside. Ever since your miscarriage you've had a hole within you that you think can never be filled, that's why things didn't work out with you and Puck, he couldn't give you what you needed."

Feeling too vulnerable she couldn't hold his eye contact. "How do you know all of that?"

"I can read minds." He said. "It's one of the many perks of being a vampire."

Rachel crossed the floor to join them. "Are you okay Quinn?"

"Whatever." Quinn dismissed.

"Don't do that." Jesse said softly. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his palm. "You don't have to be lonely today." He caressed her skin, moving in. She watched as he got closer-and-closer, until finally their lips connected. His lips were warm, smooth and she enjoyed the taste they carried. He kissed her long and deep. Her heart was beating much quicker than usual as he held her in place.

There was a loud clap of thunder, so loud it vibrated the whole house. She felt electricity shoot through her body. She grabbed his shirt with both hands. "Fuck me Jesse, please. I need to feel _something_, please."

He looked into her eyes; she felt he was looking into her soul. Finally he nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Rachel breathed. "Jesse!"

He picked up her arm and pulled her closer. "Don't worry Rachel, I haven't forgotten about you." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Remember how you said you hoped this weekend would bring you and Quinn closer?" He shaped her hand and then placed it to Quinn's breast. Rachel stared dumbfounded at her hand. "Don't be shy, experience her."

Rachel shaped her hand more securely against the side of Quinn's breast. Licking her lips Rachel raised her other hand, placing it on the neglected boob. Quinn snagged her lip between her teeth, attempting to stifle a moan as she waited for more.

"Ever since the start of our relationship I've been encouraging Rachel to try new things." Jesse began to move behind Quinn. "Maybe she could try bisexuality." He placed his hands on top of Rachel's, cupping Quinn's breasts properly. "Don't you think that's a good idea Quinn?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"What about you Rachel?" He asked. "You seem to be enjoying Quinn's breasts."

Rachel was blushing furiously. Quinn would have felt bad for the brunette, if she weren't too horny to feel anything else. "Her breasts are very lovely."

"But this isn't the first time you've noticed Quinn's breasts, is it Rachel?" He said causing Rachel's eyes to grow wide with fear. "You used to notice them all the time when she wore that tight Cheerios uniform."

Rachel stared at Quinn looking like a frightened deer facing its immediate death in a pair of headlights. Quinn held her eyes. She didn't feel grossed out, instead she was very flattered. She wanted Rachel to know this so she pushed her lips to Rachel's hungrily. Rachel was weak, barely able to catch any of Quinn's kisses.

Jesse took all of the control after this. Undressing both girls he took his time in pleasuring them separately. Quinn felt the earth shattering around her with each time he thrust into her. The windows were beaten by the rain, shuddering against the unrelenting force. Quinn seemed to be attuned with the storm outside. When she reached her first glorious and explosive orgasm the world outside was bathed in the pure white glow of lightning. She lay still, trying to catch her breath. Then Jesse plunged his fangs in to the skin of her stomach. It was an unusual feeling, in the perfect afterglow she couldn't be sure if she liked it or not. She was so thankful for Jesse's attention she thought she would easily agree with any of his ideas.

Rachel was sitting on the bed watching all of this. Then she moved in and kissed Quinn. Quinn was too excited; she nipped at Rachel's lip. Rachel dragged her tongue over Quinn's top lip with Quinn's own tongue lolling out to lazily meet Rachel's. For a girl who dressed like a five-year-old Rachel was a surprisingly good kisser. She dove her tongue in deep, leaving Quinn moaning for more. As Rachel massaged the roof of Quinn's mouth Quinn reached out and blindly grabbed Rachel's breast. Feeling the erect nipple against her palm Quinn thought she might start to cum instantly. She grasped the boob tightly in her hand as Rachel held her lips confidently to Quinn's.

Jesse drained more blood from Quinn's body through the puncture holes he had created. She didn't mind. With these two hovering all over her she felt more complete than she had in a long time. For the first time in what felt like years she wasn't longing for what she didn't have. She was perfectly content. She smiled against Rachel's lips; she never wanted this to end.

Then Jesse got in the way. He replaced Quinn with himself at Rachel's lips. He gave her an open-mouthed kiss, coating her mouth with Quinn's blood. "She tastes amazing, doesn't she?"

Gasping Rachel wiped away a stray spot of blood. "Yes." She and Quinn locked eyes. A loud clap of thunder outside caused the house to rattle with the lights flickering, but Quinn didn't look away. The lights dimmed then returned to their full brilliance, this allowed Quinn to see Rachel's eyes.

A second later the lights went out entirely, breaking their connection. Rachel got up and began to move about the room lighting candles. Jesse's face was ageless in the dancing light. His lips were still stained by Quinn's blood. His eyes were clear and determined. Rachel sat down beside him, wrapping herself around his naked body. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring at Quinn.

"If you're a vampire how come you can go to school when it's sunny?" She inquired.

He scoffed cruelly in her direction. "Do you believe everything you see in movies?"

"Jesse's way better than any of those movie vampires." Rachel said proudly. "He's even more romantic than Edward Cullen." She seemed desperate for his approval, which she received when he kissed her softly. This was followed by them sharing a moment so sweet it made Quinn's stomach turn in disgust.

It wasn't so terrible that it made her want to leave. She was relaxed, close to falling asleep as she watched the candles flickering, dancing with every movement each of them made. She felt at peace, with no awful thoughts to bother her. She didn't think of anything beyond this room, she didn't worry about what would happen at school on Monday. She looked at Rachel and Jesse's bodies through the dim lighting. Being so close to other people felt good. She was actually fitting in here, not just acting like she belonged. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to face up to reality.

"Have you ever considered an immortal life Quinn?" Jesse asked.

She looked up, surprised out of her daze. "What?"

"You would make the perfect vampire." He told her. "You're full of angst and you have the right amount of anger to make you dangerous." She responded by scoffing and casting her eyes away. "Rachel's been considering it for a while."

This got Quinn's attention. "What, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I want to be a superstar. How many movies could I make in a lifetime? I couldn't record that many albums and not all of them would be great. If I'm immortal I can develop my style properly and be the best before I even start on Broadway. There's only so much I can learn as a human…I mean, look at Jesse. He's an amazing singer and an inspiring actor. He can do anything."

"Thanks to years of practise." He said as if reminding her. "Practice that will help us to effortlessly take Broadway for our own." He pressed a sweet kiss onto her shoulder as they grinned at each other.

"Wow, you guys have been planning this for a while." Quinn observed.

A blush had risen up in Rachel's cheeks as she looked away from both of them. "Mm-hm, that's right, a lot of planning has to go into the perfect plan; it doesn't just make itself perfect."

"There's also a lot of time to plan seeing is how Rachel can't make her mind up one way or the other." Jesse added tensely.

She set her jaw in response. "I can't just leave my family behind. You probably don't understand because your family died _two hundred years ago_, but I'm all my dads have."

"There'd be no wondering one way or the other with me." Quinn said not entirely sure why she was talking. "I have nothing anchoring me here, just give me a ticket and I'll jump on the train."

Jesse lifted himself up off of the bed, his attention captured. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, what's keeping me here?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He supplied, leaning out of Rachel's embrace and moving toward Quinn. "And you want to travel, don't you Quinn? You want to see the world."

"Yeah."

"You're just waiting to find an escape from Lima." He added, pushing his lips against hers.

She laughed sarcastically as he moved away from her lips to work over her neck. "Actually, I'm just waiting to die in Lima."

"I could give you the world." He breathed heavily on to her neck.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain as his fangs pierced her flesh. She didn't resist too strongly. She placed her hand at his chest but didn't push. "What are you doing?"

He drew back, grinning with blood-coated teeth. "I'm going to give you the choice I never had. Do you want it?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

"Me too." Rachel blurted out so as not to be forgotten. "I want it. I want your immortal kiss Jesse."

He looked from one girl to the other then shook his head in disbelief. "You girls are going to exhaust me."

* * *

><p>The ground was sodden underfoot, but they were running too fast to sink. Rain droplets fell at a consistent rate, slapping their pale skin. Thunder rumbled and a show was put on with all of the continual cracks of lightning, illuminating the world for a matter of seconds. There was a frantic wind, blowing the rain in all directions. It was bitterly cold but it didn't harm the trio, their blood was already frozen.<p>

Quinn and Rachel were faster than Jesse. Their bodies had been energized by the supernatural blood they had sucked from Jesse's wrist. Quinn had never felt so powerful before in her life. Beneath her alabaster skin she felt indestructible. She never wanted to stop running. It seemed ironic it had taken Jesse draining all of the blood from her body to make her feel so alive.

The word was beautiful. She saw everything for the first time. She climbed up to the top of a very high tree. From this breathtaking height she could appreciate every individual rain drop. She observed colours she had never dreamt of. She was dazzled by the natural world. She was rejuvenated. The rain had washed away all of her past concerns. She felt as refreshed as after a deep cleansing facial. She saw the world to be full of opportunities. There were no limits to block her path.

Jesse suggested they have some fun; neither Quinn nor Rachel could resist the idea. They banged their fists on Puck's bedroom window until it woke him. They drew him out of his bed and taunted him out the window until he toppled into the unkempt flower box. Rachel wanted to throw wads of sodden toilet paper at Finn's window, but Quinn couldn't make herself enjoy it. She much preferred throwing eggs at her dad's house; she needed anger to enjoy the task. It felt like all of her rage directed at him was laid to rest when the carton was emptied.

They ran all over town – knocking on the windows of their enemies and making ghoulish noises behind closed curtains. Quinn thought this was the most fun she'd ever had because it was completely carefree. Her chest began to hurt from how hard she was laughing. Rachel joined her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rachel draped her arm around Quinn's shoulders as an effort to stay upright.

Their hard bodies came together. Quinn's own chuckles subsided as she noticed how pretty Rachel was when she laughed. Rachel's cold breath coated Quinn's neck. Quinn's skin prickled with desire. Then she moved in, mashing her lips against Rachel's. She was desperate, instantly trying to shove her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

A surprised Rachel pulled away. She looked at Quinn with a furrowed brow. "Quinn?" She responded by putting her arms around Rachel and pulling her as close as possible. Quinn licked at Rachel's lips while grinding their hips together. Rachel began to smile. "Quinn." Quinn could feel a fire being set in her groin as she sucked at Rachel's sweet skin. "Oh yes Quinn."

* * *

><p>A rumble of thunder clapped overhead as suddenly as the cracking of a whip. Quinn flinched, her eyes snapping open. She was breathless, petrified as she stared at the plain grey roof. She couldn't figure out where she was – hadn't she just been outside in the rain, giving Rachel Berry a hickey while her pussy grew wetter at every breath the tiny brunette had hitched? Quinn tried to sit up but she couldn't. She looked down to see what was blocking her path. A flesh-coloured bowling ball was peeping out from underneath her shirt. She could hear someone yelping like a terrified puppy and she wasn't sure it wasn't her own mouth the screams were coming from.<p>

Seeing her pregnant stomach caused clarity to swarm Quinn's mind. It had all been a dream. She was pregnant again as she lay on the bed in Mercedes' comfortable guest room. She had fallen asleep with the TV on; due to it being after midnight MTV had opened this music video 'vault' to play Michael Jackson's epic _Thriller_. She was relieved to realize it wasn't her yelping. She turned off the television, silencing the story's poorly cast damsel in distress. She readjusted to the slow movements caused by her pregnancy. Using both hands she pushed herself up off the bed, shuffling toward her bathroom.

She had never experienced a dream so vivid before. She was still shaken by how realistic it had been. She was relieved to be awake and away from the odd dream. She was glad to be away from the version of herself who was ready to start cumming whenever Rachel fucking Berry spoke. She bent down to wash her face. She was extremely relieved to know she hadn't actually had sex with Jesse St James. Although she couldn't deny how much fun being a vampire seemed.

The sound of the television powering back up was soon accompanied by Michael Jackson's pitch-perfect voice, _"it's close to midnight…_" The music instantly corrupted the silence. Quinn straightened up, turning around as her heart beat fearfully in her throat. She considered the TV beneath a furrowed brow. Once she was satisfied the TV had settled she returned her attention to the bathroom, drying her dripping face.

She lowered the fluffy towel and met he own eyes in the mirror. A pair of dark spots on her neck caught her gaze. She had never noticed freckles there before. She moved in as close as she could to the mirror. This close-up allowed her to see the spots weren't freckles. They were two tiny puncture holes only just beginning to scab over. She felt all of the blood drain out of her head, her throat clenching.

"So it wasn't just a dream." She told her reflection.

"No." A voice said from the corner. She whipped around to find Jesse standing there. "It was so much more." He grinned, his pearly white fangs glinting in the light. Her scream was blanketed beneath an angry rumble of thunder. In the bedroom Ola Ray screamed on-and-on as rain continued to pelt the window.

The End.


End file.
